Caged Two
by NejiKikyoAnimeRose
Summary: Itachi is in his final year at prep school when he meets Hyuga Neji. AU, shounen ai, may become yaoi, ItaNeji
1. Welcome Ceremony

An all boys preparatory school was intended to prepare boys ages fourteen through eighteen for their college careers. It was designed to sharpen their minds and to get them used to the rigors of an academic life away from home. At least that was the definition as most people saw it. Mostly, people who had never had to go to preparatory, or prep school, thought of it this way. They saw it as an honor.

But the students, or at least a lot of them, felt a great and pressured need to impress those who initially sent them to the boarding schools. One particular student felt this emotion very strongly. The student's name was Uchiha Itachi.

Eighteen years old and in his final year at prep school, Itachi had been originally from Japan but had moved to America with his family to join the rest of his already assimilated Japanese-American clan, the Uchihas. He was well-learned in the English language and had surprised everyone in his family and clan by getting accepted into one of the most prestigious preparatory schools in the country, the Pilcher School of West Virginia. It was an all boy's school and Itachi was a part of the upper school, quite obviously.

He disliked his situation, however. He, being the eldest of the two siblings in his family, was the experimental child; the one who was forced through the uncharted waters. He was the one who would have to deal with the consequences of his parents' decisions, some more irrational than others. He was the one who had to deal with his father's unadulterated wrath if he did anything wrong. This was not a desirable situation.

Itachi had made many friends, most of them with Japanese origins. His friend Deidara was one such person. Deidara was born in America but his grandparents had been from Japan and had immigrated to America when Deidara's grandmother was pregnant with his mother. Another of Itachi's friends was a young man named Hoshigaki Kisame, born in America, but having immigrant parents. Other than that, Itachi had no friends. It was very hard for an exchange student to find friends in a prep school. Itachi, though he was one of the smartest kids in the school, was most definitely not the most popular. His study group was comprised of only two people, Kisame and Deidara.

As the time came for the start of his final year, Itachi was more pressured by his parents, his father in particular, than ever.

"Itachi, this is your final year at the Pilcher School of West Virginia," Fugaku said. "And the last year you can get perfect marks in all of your courses. I'm not going to lie. That last B+ in calculus was very disappointing." During speeches like this one, Itachi would only nod and say, "Yes, father." It was slightly degrading to have one's own father put one down for a B+ in preparatory school. And, needless to say, very irritating.

The summer days slowly passed and Itachi remained at his parents' large home with his brother and some of his other relatives. Only the influential ones, of course. Itachi didn't exactly like living in his parents' large mansion and having to deal with unspoken irritating rules of etiquette and manners that were _supposed_ to be common knowledge. His brother, Sasuke didn't either, though he was the only one who openly rebelled. This was very irritating to Fugaku, since Sasuke was going to be going to prep school in a year's time, where he was expected to uphold Itachi's excellent reputation. Sasuke didn't like this at all. Though he would deny it, the young Uchiha had always tried to gain the favor and attention of his father, but had always failed in the face of his brother's accomplishments. He couldn't hate Itachi for it, though. No, it wasn't Itachi's fault. He knew for a fact that his big brother loved him very much and really didn't like all the proud and gushing crap that spouted from their father on a daily basis. Itachi was, actually, the closest person to Sasuke there was, and the latter had become very grumpy since his brother had gone off to prep school.

In summer, though, he would perk right up and insist that Itachi spend time with him, just like when they were younger. Itachi would comply and the two would spend fun-filled days with each other doing things that brothers do. This summer was no different.

"Itachi, I'm going for a walk. Coming?" Sasuke would ask.

"Sure," Itachi would reply. He would then leave whatever it was he was doing and go over to Sasuke, leading him out to their favorite park to go walking in. It was a nice relationship and Itachi missed it when he went away to school.

The last day of summer was a very melancholy day for Sasuke and Itachi. After promising to visit during the holidays and poking his brother in the forehead like he always did, Itachi had left with Fugaku and Mikoto for the school and the welcome ceremony.

Upon arrival, Itachi had sought out his friends for a quick hello before the start of the ceremonial welcome.

"Hey, Itachi!" Deidara, blonde, bubbly and crazy shouted. "Nice to see you again, un!" He winked and Itachi nodded.

"It has been a while," Kisame, next him snickered, his wide toothy grin in place. Both were dressed in the traditional school uniform, sweater vest over a nice white shirt accompanied by long tan dress pants and complete with black loafers. They both looked ridiculous, but neither cared. Itachi supposed he must've looked pretty damn pathetic as well, but it wasn't his fault that the fashion consultant for these uniforms was probably blind.

"So, is there any new genius this year?" the Uchiha asked. They did that every year; scoped out any new legacy with a family reputation to uphold and a sharp mind to go with it. Deidara smirked, looking very much like Kisame for a moment.

"Like hell there is, un," he said, reverting to Japanese to speak the rest. "You've heard of the Hyuugas, yeah?" Itachi nodded. Of course he'd heard of the Hyuugas. It had only been the talk of the town when the famous Hyuuga business had gone through a crisis which had caused the entire clan to move from Japan to America in the span of one year. It had happened years ago, but it was still a hot topic of discussion. It had been very exciting for his family, who had always been one step behind the Hyuugas in terms of business achievements and size. They had jumped at the arrival of the opportunity of a possible partnership of the two businesses, as the Hyuugas were near bankrupt and were very close to being sent out of business. Many and most Uchihas were still trying to negotiate some sort of working companionship with the Hyuugas. Of course Itachi didn't care. What did it have to do with him?  
"Yes," he replied. "Why, is there a Hyuuga coming to school here, now?" Deidara nodded.

"Bingo!" he said. "A certain Hyuuga Neji, if I'm not mistaken, un. Nephew of the big boss, Hyuuga Hiashi. Very big name, very big legacy, very nice ass." Itachi arched a brow at the last comment.

"You've seen him?" he asked curiously. Deidara nodded, smoothly pivoting the Uchiha around and pointing across the room to another corner.

"Oh, yes, I have, un," the blonde replied, chuckling. "And let me tell you, he's not at all bad to look at like some of the trash in this place." He rolled his eyes and Itachi sighed, shaking his head. His own black eyes soon fell on the aforementioned Hyuuga Neji and he found he quite agreed with Deidara. Neji was very good looking. Long flowing coffee colored hair cascaded down his back and was caught at the bottom in a neat ponytail. Eyes of the brightest pearly white blended with pale alabaster skin tainted with a slight tinge of apricot when caught in the correct light. His frame was slender, though he was slightly muscled, as a male usually was, and overall looked very feminine. Itachi had never honestly seen anyone with such delicate features and found himself quite fascinated with the boy. He couldn't have been more than fourteen or fifteen. He must've been a lower classman.

"You think he's good in bed?" Kisame spoke up, elbowing Itachi mockingly. The Uchiha shrugged.

"Hn," was his reply. Deidara rolled his eyes at Itachi's infuriating aloofness. It was disconcerting.

"Do you think he's going to be thrust into his uncle's business when he gets out of here?" Deidara wondered honestly. Kisame shrugged.

"Probably, but it doesn't look like he's too happy about that," he remarked. Indeed the young Hyuuga on the other side of the room was most definitely not very excited about the prospect of going to prep school. His eyes, half lidded, reflected a look of disdainful scorn and his raised eyebrows only accentuated the expression. His posture, though it may not have been apparent to others, Itachi interpreted as something along the lines of, "Don't-Talk-To-Me-Unless-Someone's-Dying." Itachi couldn't blame the Hyuuga. He couldn't find a single person who went to prep school that didn't go there because of their parents, relatives or former legacies. He sighed and turned back to his friends, removing his eyes from the stiff brunette on the other side of the room.

"So what about you, Dei?" Itachi asked. "What hell hole are you going to be shoved into upon graduation day?" Deidara scowled.

"I'm going to be sent to Harold, or something," he groaned, attracting disapproving glares from tightwads who were loitering nearby. Kisame smirked.

"Harvard," he corrected. "Honestly, Dei, you can't expect to be accepted into a school with a reputation like Harvard's if you can't even remember the school's damn name." Itachi scoffed in agreement. Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well," he said, his voice irritated. "I don't give a damn about Harry. That school can rot in hell for all I care. It's not like it's going to help me, un. My parents want me to be a something-to-do-with-numbers. How the hell does Herbert help with that? I thought that only future lawyers went there." Itachi shook his head.

"No, that's Harvard Law School," he corrected. "There are plenty of courses in Harvard that can help someone with a number background." Deidara shook his head.

"I know that, I was just venting," he said. "I won't last one minute in a fancy school like that. I'd much rather go to Skidmore College, or something and have a major in art. But, of course, my parents want to leech all the creative thought out of my mind and replace it with dull formulas and godforsaken logical theories." He scowled and Itachi grinned slightly, shaking his head.

"Well, you'll get there," he said. "I've never known you to refuse a chance to get what you want. I'm positive that you'll come up with some cock and bull plan to get yourself out of it." Deidara smirked.

"And that's half the fun, un!" he said lifting his hands up. Kisame chuckled and shook his head.

"Little bastard," he mumbled.

* * *

Across the room, the conversation that the much known Hyuuga Neji was engaged in was focused on the topic of future careers as well.

"Of course we expect Neji to take up his uncle's seat as the corporation head," Lucile gushed. She clung to Hiashi's arm tightly, demonstrating her claim and daring any desperate bitch in need of some nice cash to try and take him from her. Neji rolled his eyes. She was young, classy, and riddled with plastic surgery. Her bosom was twice as large as was expected of women that age, which happened to be twenty-five, and her torso was twice as slim. Her hair was a fake blonde color and was allowed to bounce its fake curls all around her face, some strands managing to fall into the monstrous cleavage that her low cut dress exposed. She stood in a way that showed off her figure, as she was now surrounded by men, though all considerably older than she, and she batted her eyelashes prettily, smiling cutely and simpering pathetically. Neji hid a scowl. Why his uncle would marry a simpleton like her he would never fathom.

"Please don't speak for me, Lucile," he said, taking a step forward. "Though, you are correct, I do intend to enter into my uncle's occupation, I would rather someone who has my best interests at heart speak for me." Lucile smiled and nodded, flashing Neji a small wink when Hiashi was turned away.

"Of course Neji," she said. "And please, don't sound so stiff when regarding me. We are family now, and you may feel free to call me Aunt." She parted her lips slightly, allowing her tongue to trace over her teeth in an alluring manner that only Neji could see. The brunette prodigy bit back a grimace. It was disgusting that his step aunt wasn't above flirting with him. She was significantly closer to his age than she was to Hiashi's and thus, the younger Hyuuga became the target of her advances. And it seemed right to her, since he was taller than she and looked very mature for one his age, which just happened to be fifteen.

"Perhaps when I feel more comfortable with the arrangement," Neji replied. "You have, after all, only been married to my uncle for half a year now." Without another word or glance in the broad's direction, Neji took a step away from her in an attempt to fall out of the conversation. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side.

"You know, Neji, this is an arrangement that most definitely should be taken advantage of," Hiashi spoke, turning to his nephew with critical eyes. "I saw, on my way in, the young Uchiha Itachi. Very handsome fellow, and the son of Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto. His father's and grandfather's legacy, I believe. Top student in his class, despite being an immigrant here from Japan. You should talk to him sometime, Neji." The young Hyuuga arched an eyebrow and his face adapted a look of elegant and beautiful distaste.

"Why would you have me do that, uncle?" he asked, slightly mockingly. "You're not suggesting that I try to infiltrate the Uchihas' inner circle and attempt to gain their favor by means of the young Itachi? That would just be low. I, Hyuuga Neji, legacy of Hyuuga Hiashi and Hizashi, reduced to petty spy work? I'm not in the FBI, uncle." Hiashi nodded and offered a slightly cruel smile to his nephew.

"Very well said, nephew," he all but spat. "Despite being rudely spoken. I am well aware that such means to insert ourselves into the Uchiha family would be demeaning and degrading, however, if we wish to save our fortunes and our reputation we must resort to such activities." Neji narrowed his eyes as the men around them, all Hyuugas, nodded accordingly.

"Then do them yourself, uncle. I am not a pawn and I am not your son to be easily manipulated into such disgusting affairs," he said, his scorn well hidden in the smooth folds of his voice. He looked angrily away, Lucile watching him slightly hungrily and Hiashi watching him with a clear annoyance in his eyes. The other Hyuugas looked on awkwardly. Never before had such behavior been displayed in a place as important as a preparatory school. At least not to their knowledge, and they didn't quite know how they should act in the face of such rebellion. So they remained silent and watched as Hiashi and Neji civilly battled out for victory.

* * *

The time soon came for the welcoming ceremony and Itachi left his friends to find and sit with his parents. He took a seat near the front, courtesy of his father who always liked to be noticed by important people, and let his eyes graze about the room, taking in the sight of familiar faces, and memorizing new ones. Like Hyuuga Neji's. The brunette beauty took a seat across the long and elegant isle along with the rest of the new pupils. His look echoed that of all others around him; bored, disinterested, distasteful. He didn't want to be there. Itachi empathized with him. He remembered his first year at the Pilcher School of West Virginia. He wasn't at all nervous. Only irritated. Irritated that he had allowed his father to rope him into the pathetic school. He absolutely hated the idea of being unable to control where he went to school. To him, it had basically confirmed that he would have absolutely no control over the rest of his life. He imagined Neji felt the same way.

"Hello and good morning." Itachi was drawn out of his reverie by a firm but old voice. He turned his attention to the slightly cruel looking old man standing before them all, at a podium of honor and in black robes lined with purple that flowed down to his feet. He looked around the room and waited for the scattered muttering to cease.

"I see many familiar faces and many new ones as well," he said. "So I shall open and say to all of you returning to us, welcome back. And to all of you coming to us for the first time, welcome to the Pilcher School of West Virginia. It is a pleasure and an honor to have so many of you gracing us with your presence and eagerness to learn and strive more than you ever could before." Itachi fought the urge to roll his eyes. Of course, the bastard was only putting on a show for the parents. It was all smoke and mirrors. And it was pathetic.

"I would like to ask all of our upper classmen to stand and face your peers," the man at the podium said, waving his hand in Itachi's general direction.

* * *

Neji watched as he saw many upper classmen stand, all scattered throughout the seats. His eyes were drawn to the front row and he saw something that attracted his unwavering attention. A boy. A very tall and elegantly held boy stood in the front row. His hair, kept back in a low ponytail, was a jet black raven color, highlighted by a lighter ebony hue when the light struck it just right. The uniform fit his sharp angles perfectly and Neji found himself wondering what the boy's face looked like. His hands were slender and his fingers were long. The skin that stretched over them was a pale translucent peach color that looked almost white. He could've sworn he saw a flash of purple on the boy's nails, but he sat down before Neji could ascertain that suspicion. He strained slightly to get a better look at the boy, but his eyes were drawn away from the handsome and mysterious stranger when the old man at the front spoke again.

"Welcome back to you all, and I wish you a very excellent last year at Pilcher School of West Virginia," he said. He led the crowd in a very polite and controlled applause before he continued.

"However, for every one of us that leaves, another takes his place," he said. "And, therefore, I should like to welcome our new pupils this year. Lower classmen, if you would stand please."

* * *

Itachi turned in his seat as the young boys across the isle all stood in a clumsy unison. He saw the young Hyuuga looking in his direction and nodded inconspicuously when Neji's eyes found him. The brunette boy looked him over, as though appraising him, before he sat back down with the rest of his peers. Itachi turned in his seat to face the front of the room once again. The man spoke once again.

"And, it is with great pleasure that I introduce to you all a new addition to our teaching staff."

* * *

Neji sighed softly as the old coot at the front of the room introduced some new professor. His mind hadn't been on the new teacher. His mind had been elsewhere. On the boy he had seen in the front row, to be specific. When he had turned in his seat Neji had felt as though he had been granted a treat. His face had turned out to be so lovely. Skin that looked like it could be smoother than water was spread across his face. His lips were not full and red, but soft and understated, yet perfectly matching all of his other features. His eyes were a deep charcoal black that radiated a hot fiery scarlet when he looked directly at you. His long black bangs neatly framed his face and the long slightly diagonal lines that ran from the bridge of his nose to just above the corners of his mouth had intrigued Neji. The Hyuuga supposed they were some sort of birth mark. He had nodded at Neji and Neji had returned the gesture, before he turned back around, hiding his delightfully beautiful face from view.

"And, with that being said, I would like to assure you all, parents and students alike, that here at the Pilcher School of West Virginia, we, the boys of America, shall soar!"

* * *

**Okay, I was watching 'Dead Poet's Society' when this idea came to me. I decided to twist it to my own liking and I will honestly say that most of my plot ideas came from that movie. I don't own Naruto or Dead Poet's Society.**

**Tell me what u think and if I should continue. Started this really late and am kinda braindead right now. -.-**

**Review please. Thx!**


	2. An Honor To Meet You

"Oh, Itachi! Very nice to see you again, I do hope you'll come out on top this year, just like your father." Itachi nodded and offered an empty smile to the rather plump woman who was simply beaming at him. She looked like a toad when she did that. Her face was wide and round, matching her eyes. Her lips sported far too much lip stick and when she smiled toothily, Itachi could even see some on her teeth. It almost made him gag.

She and her husband had been friends of his father's when he was in prep school and they were placing even more pressure on Itachi to fulfill all of his father's, not to mention his entire family's wishes.

"Oh, come on now," the toad's husband said. "It's going to be no problem for Itachi to live up to his old man's expectations. Isn't that right?" He clapped a hand on Fugaku's back and the Uchiha grinned, though politely.

"As far as I'm concerned, he's made it very far and is in the final stretch now," he said. "So long as he doesn't trip, we're in the clear." Itachi fought the urge to roll his eyes and tried not to walk away. He'd made small talk, offered compliments, turned compliments directed at him back around so he flattered the other person, and had done his best to keep his father off his back. But it was getting repetitive and annoying. And his father was getting obnoxious, talking him up when Itachi had no intention of doing half the things his father accused him of being so passionate about. If Fugaku talked himself up, Itachi wouldn't be nearly as irritated, but, the old man insisted on living through Itachi; fulfilling his own dreams through his son. The classic definition of a horrible father.

"Oh, have you seen the _precious_ little Hyuuga boy who's starting as a lower classman?" the woman gushed, bringing her dangerous manicured nails to her face as daintily as she could manage for one so stubby. "I just spoke with him. He's a simply _delightful _boy! Planning on going into his uncle's business. Oh! And did I mention he's the nephew of the very well known Hiashi Hyuuga, head of the Hyuuga Corporation? Now that's a legacy if I ever heard of one!" Itachi could see the irritation begin to well up within his father. It was made apparent by the slowly pulsing vein in his father's forehead and the slight tightening of his jaw at the mentioning of another boy with as much as if not more potential than his own son.

"Did the boy's father go to this school?" he asked pointedly. Itachi bit back a grin. His father was getting so worked up by this _child._ Barely older than his little brother and not a possible threat to Itachi at this point.

"Yes, he did," the woman's husband answered. "Very bright boy, that one. I studied with him a little bit. What was his name again? Oh, blast I can't remember. But, anyway, his uncle went there, as well. Now, _he_ was a smart one. Exchange student from Japan, with most of his family still living there! Now that's an amazing feat. And would you just look at the little fox hanging off his shoulder! The man has good taste, I'll give him that." He elbowed Fugaku in a way reminiscent of their younger years spent chasing such girls and Itachi found he couldn't suppress the smirk on his face at seeing his father redden slightly.

"Do you suppose he can live up to his uncle's expectations?" Itachi asked, stepping forward. The woman turned to him and beamed.

"I don't see how he wouldn't!" she said. "I mean, he has his father's excellent looks and then some, and I can just see the bright intelligent spark in his eyes." She grabbed Itachi's arm and turned him to face the brunette Hyuuga, pointing.

"Look there, do you see it?" she gibbered, trying to get Itachi to notice the supposed 'intelligent spark' in Neji's eyes. Itachi gave a small smile. He did see the spark she was talking about. Though it wasn't showing off his intelligence. His eyes weren't showing his intelligence so much as they were showing something else. What that was, Itachi couldn't fathom. Perhaps if he got closer…

"Hm, do you suppose you could introduce me?" he asked politely, his voice flattering and everything charming. The woman's impossible smile grew.

"Of course, dear!" she simpered. "Come with me! You don't mind, do you, Fugaku?" Itachi's father looked slightly surprised but recovered very quickly.

"No, not at all," he said. "It's probably a good thing for my son to branch out socially." He flashed Itachi a subtly critical look and turned back to his conversation as the boy journeyed over to meet the pale-eyed Hyuuga that had been the object of his curios attention.

"Hiashi!" the woman cried out, waving a stubby hand to get the ebon haired man's attention. He turned and faced her, a fake accommodating smile adorning his features.

"Well, Selma, it's a pleasure to see you again," he bantered. "I see our last conversation was not enough to satisfy your insatiable hunger for reminiscent interactions." The toad woman, Selma, smiled and waved her hand in a mock gesture.

"Oh, Hiashi, always the kidder," she smiled. Itachi saw Neji jerk forward as though hiding a scoff and arched a brow, the corners of his mouth turning upward slightly. Neji didn't seem to want to be there anymore than he did.

"But, no that's not the reason I sought you out again," she continued, dragging Itachi forward. "This is Itachi Uchiha, son of old Fugaku over there, and he has expressed a wish to become acquainted with you." Hiashi raised his brow as he appraised Itachi and the young Uchiha held his gaze, firmly returning the gesture and silently making it clear that he was not one to be looked down upon. He could feel Neji's gaze upon him as well as the rather piercing stare coming from a very busty woman, clinging rather stupidly to Hiashi's arm. He turned to her and she straightened thrusting her chest out to accentuate the fullness of her breasts. Itachi raised his eyebrows at this. Shaking his head, he turned back to Hiashi.

"Uchiha Itachi," he said, bowing. "Eighteen years old. Upper classman. As I understand it, you are Hyuuga Hiashi, unless I was misinformed." The man arched his own brow and nodded, extending his hand to shake.

"You were most assuredly not misinformed," he said. "I am Hyuuga Hiashi, and it is an honor to meet you, Uchiha Itachi. I had the pleasure of knowing your father briefly during my time here." Itachi nodded and released Hiashi's hand.

"Well, my father speaks of you frequently from time to time, but he's never told me in detail what sort of relationship the two of you had," Itachi flattered. He was very good at that sort of thing. Simply throw a well-timed compliment or two here and there and make it sound obvious and you've got the other eating out of your hand. His father did it all the time.

"Well, our relation was nothing special," Hiashi admitted. "I never really got to know the man, but from what I have seen and heard of him, he is an impeccable businessman." Itachi arched a brow. Clearly, Hiashi was no stranger to charming words either. It made conversation interesting if both parties knew how to subtly flatter and cleverly quip.

"Well, that should please him that you think that," Itachi mused. "He has shown such an interest in your own business for quite sometime. He really admires the shrewd and witty play with which you secure your contracts and business expenditures. A compliment from you would surely make this day worthwhile." Hiashi allowed himself the tiniest of smirks. This Uchiha was most definitely his father's son. Such potential! He would make an excellent businessman one day, maybe even a partner!

"Well, I thank you for your praise, young Mr. Uchiha," Hiashi said. "But I must draw your attention from that for a moment." Itachi nodded and stood silently as Hiashi smoothly guided the woman next to him forward.

"We have not yet gone through formal introductions," he said. "This is my wife, Lucile. Lucile, this is Uchiha Itachi." Lucile nodded and offered a very snobbish curtsy that involved her bending slightly forward to offer a magnificent view down the front of her low cut red dress. Itachi internally scoffed. Pathetic desperate woman. He supposed she needed some sort of game since Hiashi looked to be twice her age, which just happened to be twenty-five. Itachi, eighteen, was much closer to her age than Neji or Hiashi, so he fell subject to many of her advances, at least while he was around. And it made sense to her, since he was taller than she by a little more than Neji and was much more mature than his age suggested.

"A pleasure to meet you, Uchiha Itachi," she gushed, leaving her husband to present her hand to him, palm down. Itachi took it in a gentlemanly fashion and brought it up to his lips, brushing a soft polite kiss on the smooth skin. She gave a smug and seductive smile, letting her hand fall down elegantly to her side. Sauntering over to Neji, she reached out and took his arm in hers, a little too intimately, Neji thought. The woman dragged the young Hyuuga forward and presented him politely.

"This is my husband's nephew, Hyuuga Neji," she simpered. "Fifteen years of age. Lower classman. Dear Neji, this is Uchiha Itachi." She gestured to Itachi and Neji looked at him for a moment. Itachi looked back at him with a look that made Neji feel as though he could endure anything that these clowns threw at him, so long as those deep ebony orbs never broke the trance. After a moment, Neji jerked slightly and bowed.

"Uchiha Itachi," he said. "It is truly an honor to meet you. My uncle has spoken of nothing else since he saw you." He flashed a contemptuous glare in his uncle's direction that Itachi hardly missed. He bit back a grin and bowed in Neji's direction.

"The pleasure and honor is mine, Hyuuga Neji," Itachi replied. "I must be blunt. I saw you during the ceremony and I must say, you make these wretched uniforms look very good." Neji couldn't suppress a small smile and a light blush from appearing on his face, and Itachi's mouth turned upward at seeing the latter, which, thankfully, no one seemed to notice. Hiashi would have smirked at his nephew had it not been for his impeccable upbringing. Instead, he only offered a polite smile. Perhaps he could get Itachi yet.

"Well, Mr. Uchiha, it seems as though you've taken a shine to my nephew," he said in a voice that was too far from accusatory to be sincere. Itachi nodded.

"Indeed, sir," he said. "It's rather exciting to meet someone new, and your nephew has most definitely intrigued me, to say the least." Hiashi found it harder this time to suppress his smirk. Itachi sounded almost _enamored_ with Neji! This was going to be easier than he thought. And to think he considered using Lucile to snag Itachi!

"Then perhaps you can allow him to join your study group?" Hiashi asked, his goading tone very subtle. "Who do you study with?" Itachi looked at him, quite aware of what the elder Hyuuga was doing. Neji's head snapped to his uncle, and he fixated the man with a glare that could incinerate mountains. Hiashi ignored him.

"Deidara and Hoshigaki Kisame," Itachi informed, smirking at the thought of hyper old Dei and sarcastic Kisame. "They're my closest friends but I don't think they would take to having a lower classman in our group." Hiashi blinked, taken aback. What? Mixed signals much! First Itachi was positively gushing about how good his nephew looked in the school uniform and now he was dismissing the idea of working in the same study group as him! That wasn't right!

Neji hid a smirk. Oh, he knew what the Uchiha was doing. The ebon haired Itachi, Neji knew, was too smart to fall for any of Hiashi's lame tricks and this was his way of rejecting them. Much the way, he himself did with Lucile's advances. Hiashi stepped forward to speak, probably indignantly, but Neji beat him to the punch.

"Well, I was about to reject the idea, but you beat me to it," he said, his tone conveying the grin he was hiding. "I'd rather become acquainted with those closer to my own age. I'd rather not burden anyone with my untested newness during my first year." He turned to Hiashi with an insolently arrogant look, before adding, "And besides, I saw you talking with them on the other side of the room and I just don't think they're my type." Itachi's expression was indifferent on the outside but on the inside he was laughing. Neji had humor very similar to his own! And he was intelligent. Maybe he would have an interest in joining his study group. Itachi resolved to ask as soon as Hiashi and his arrogant aristocrats left.

"Well, I apologize, but I can't induct a new person into our group before consulting the other members, now can I?" Itachi asked, the patronization in his voice plain and clear. Hiashi's eyes narrowed, though he did feel rather impressed. This attitude of Itachi's was perfect for the type of job he would love to give the young Uchiha.

"I'd ask them over, but I don't think that they would be your cup of tea," he continued smoothly. Lucile was watching him with more and more hunger in her eyes. His voice was so smooth and perfect. His body, she knew, must be robust! Hidden beneath the bends and folds of clothes, she knew, were the ripples and sways of healthy defined muscles. That was how she liked them. Muscular, yet slender; soft, yet seductive. Oh, to have him _and_ Neji! What perfection that would be! Her twisted fantasy for Neji had been fixed a long time ago, and now, her twisted fantasy of Itachi was fixed as well. Soon, she would force the two fantasies to merge and meld into one ultimate utopia. Lucile was the embodiment of lust itself.

"Well, then I suppose it is time for us to leave," Hiashi said stiffly. "Lucile, we shall leave directly." He turned to the other Hyuugas to bid them farewell and Lucile turned to Neji. She walked over to him and pressed herself against him, in an embrace that she would claim to be only one of a loving aunt and her nephew, all the while, smiling up at him. Neji, to his credit, was doing a very good job maintaining his composure. He hid his wince and refrained from pushing her away. However, he had to draw the line when she leaned up and tried to place a very unwanted kiss on his cheek. Placing his hand firmly on her chin, Neji pushed her back and fixed her with a look of cold disgust.

"Be careful Lucile," he said. "I would _hate_ it if you had to leave my uncle for coming on to another male, man or boy." Lucile arched a brow at him, a look of disappointment on her face, which was quickly cast aside as she turned to Itachi. She sauntered up to him, holding out her hand only when she was a little too close for comfort and Itachi took it, bringing it once again to his lips. Neji watched in shocked admiration as Itachi tolerated her closeness so easily. It was almost as though he didn't care. Though, as the woman stepped back to Hiashi, a look of satisfaction on her face, Neji saw the look of disgust in Itachi's eyes and knew that the Uchiha disliked her attempts at seduction just as fervently as he.

"We will send for you during the holidays and you are expected to write to us of happenings and goings on regularly throughout the year," Hiashi said firmly, his arm occupied by Lucile's once again. Neji nodded and bowed.

"Hai, Hiashi-sama," he said, subconsciously reverting back to Japanese. Hiashi winced and put a hand on Neji's chin, forcefully turning the boy's head upward. Itachi found that he didn't like this little action, and had to control his twitching hand a little more than usual. Odd.

"Don't speak in Japanese while you're here," the elder Hyuuga hissed. "Not while you're in an American school. I won't tolerate it if I hear that such has been going on." Neji grimaced and pulled his chin from his uncle's grip. He bowed again, breaking eye contact with Hiashi.

"Yes, _Uncle_," Neji spat coldly. He straightened and let his snow white eyes remain on Hiashi's the two having a silent staring contest that the latter broke when he turned to Lucile.

"Well, then, shall we go?" he asked, politely indicating to the door that now many people were leaving through. Lucile nodded, her eyelashes batting and her hair bouncing. She turned to Neji and approached him once more, this time while Hiashi was watching. Neji arched a brow. He didn't dare refuse her what she wanted in the presence of Hiashi. After all, she was his little _slut_. She placed her hands on his shoulders, leaned up and placed a wet kiss on his cheek, allowing her tongue to lightly ghost the skin. Neji flinched and reacted instantly and disgustedly; he grabbed her arms and pushed her off. She looked only mildly surprised, and Hiashi looked slightly angry. He quickly took hold of her arm and hooked it around his own, leading her out of the school without another word to Neji or Itachi. The latter turned to the former.

"What was that about?" he asked. "If you don't mind my asking." Neji shrugged.

"She's the slut my uncle married," he said. "She's most definitely not related to me, though." Itachi nodded.

"I was going to say," he started. "She looked to be about twenty-five, or something." Neji sighed.

"That's exactly how old she is," he said. "Ever since she's been married to Hiashi, that woman has been trying to seduce me into bed with her. It's rather disgusting, really, and I apologize for any advances of hers you fell subject to." He looked apologetically at Itachi and the Uchiha shook his head, waving his hand slightly.

"It's fine," he said. "I've dealt with worse." He shuddered, remembering those "worse" times. Neji looked serious.

"She's the one who ultimately made me gay," he said. Itachi's head turned to him, eyebrows raised.

"You're gay?" he asked carefully. Neji nodded, something hinting in his eyes. Almost like an invitation.

"Completely," he sighed. "The curves and bends of a woman do absolutely nothing to excite me. And the idea of doing anything sexual with _her_ is simply revolting." Itachi's head cocked slightly to the side.

"So, you're simply repulsed by women?" he asked cautiously. This was unstable territory he was treading. Speaking with someone about their sexuality, especially someone one's barely known for ten minutes is very risky. Neji shook his head.

"No, I'm attracted to men," he said. "The sharp and defined angles of a man can sometimes do a great deal in exciting me. Especially if they're accentuated by other things. Perhaps his personality. I don't know, but I sure as hell know that I'd rather have sex with a man than a woman. Though I can assure you I don't speak from experience." He looked at Itachi with aloof nervousness, as though expecting the Uchiha to say something cruel, and trying to appear passive about it. However, Itachi only chuckled.

"Well, I've never known anyone to be able to put homosexuality in a simpler way," he remarked, reverting to Japanese. "It's interesting that you think that. Have you always been homosexual, or has it started with the arrival of that busty peacock?" Neji chuckled at Lucile's new title and shook his head, speaking Japanese as well. Better to continue this conversation so that no one could understand it.

"No, I've been homosexual for a while," Neji spoke, his eyes straying to gaze at the ceiling as though trying to remember something. "There have been several instances that have confirmed it and she was most definitely one of them. I advise you to be careful when around her. I never know what goes on in her twisted mind. I wouldn't be surprised if she dreamt of having you around for her sexual pleasure." Itachi shook his head.

"Well, I don't think either of us need to worry about that," he said, his voice rich and smooth. "As I'm able to resist the supposed charms of women that other, straight men have succumbed to." Neji nodded and then blinked.

"Straight men?" he asked. "You're gay?" Itachi nodded, the hinting spark in Neji's opal eyes now reflected in his onyx ones.

"Yes, and have been so for a long time," he said. "Ever since I was old enough to realize that my mother had breasts, along with every other woman on the planet. And I think your uncle's Lucile has only pushed me further down the road of homosexuality." Neji laughed.

"Well, I've never heard anything quite like that!" he exclaimed, his voice changing drastically in the ears of Itachi as the Hyuuga let go of his stiff exterior. "Very interesting take on women." Itachi shrugged.

"I do my best," he smirked. Neji nodded, calming down and wiping elegantly at his eyes.

"I would really like to join your study group, you know," he said. "That is, if your friends wouldn't mind." Itachi gave a small, knowing smile and took a step closer to Neji, looking down at the shorter male.

"To be perfectly honest with you," he said. "They were the ones who pointed you out to me. I don't think they would object to having you in our study group." He looked meaningfully at Neji and the Hyuuga reddened slightly. Itachi chuckled and shook his head.

"Well, if you would like, I can introduce you to them," he said. Neji nodded.

"That'd be nice," he replied. The Uchiha nodded and started to turn but stopped.

"Oh, and one more thing," he said, turning back around to face the Hyuuga, something akin to mischief taking over his face. "I suggest you don't talk about sex to people around here. You are, after all, only fifteen."

* * *

**Wwwoo, my gawsh!! Lucile's fucking creepy!! I was in an insane mood when I wrote that reeeaaally weird paragraph..!! But it suits her. **

**Ooooooh, Hiashi wants to get Itachi in bed with him!! Jk! ;P He just wants to have a link to the Uchihas, if anyone didn't get that. **

**First real conversation between Neji and Itachi!! Damn, Neji's young, I guess that means no lemon in the future of this story!! Unless people really want it...I doubt that. I can't write lemons to save my life!**

**Review please!!**


	3. Poetry?

"Itachi! Over here, un!" Itachi turned and smirked when he saw the grinning blonde standing next to the blue-haired Kisame, grinning just as largely. He turned to Neji and gestured for him to follow. He almost laughed at the Hyuuga's barely concealed nervous expression.

"Itachi, when'd you talk to the Hyuuga?" Deidara asked incredulously, his attention shifting to Neji. Itachi shrugged.

"After the ceremony," he said. "I was talking to his uncle, but then I started talking to him. He'd like to join our study group." Neji blinked at the bluntness of the statement. Deidara put is hands on his hips and leaned towards the Hyuuga.

"Really, un?" he asked the brunette boy. "When'd you suddenly get that urge?" His eyes flashed to Itachi with a certain slyness in them. Neji arched a brow.

"When Itachi made it clear that the option was open," he said. "As a lower classman, I'm pretty desperate to find someone to show me the ropes." Kisame smirked.

"Well, you're lucky, Itachi's never done that with anyone else," he snickered. "He must really like you." Neji hid a blush and tried his best to hold Kisame's stare, which was surprisingly hard. Itachi chuckled and shook his head.

"Back off, Kisame, the boy looked like he could do with a little help," he said. "You should've seen who he was with. They were swallowing him whole. Now, back to the original question, can he or can he not join our study group?" Deidara smirked at Itachi's insistence. The guy seemed really keen on getting the little Hyuuga to join them. Maybe he could have some fun with this.

"Well, it sounds like you want him to join, un," the blonde shrugged. "I've got no problem with it. What about you, Kisame?" Kisame followed in kind with Deidara, shrugging and expressing that he didn't mind and that it would be nice to have someone new join their little circle. Neji couldn't help but feel that he was being accepted into a cult.

"Well, thank you for accepting me," he said, bowing slightly. Deidara laughed and flung an arm around the Hyuuga's pale neck.

"Aw, look, un!" he said, his voice rising. "He's ever the polite prude!" Neji went slightly pink at the title, but showed no other signs of reaction. Itachi only arched a brow.

"Well, I suppose we'd need another one around here," he smirked. "God knows I've had my hands full trying to keep you under control, Dei." The blonde smirked and separated from Neji, giving a mockingly swishy bow.

"I do my best, un," he said, smirking. Itachi returned the gesture halfheartedly and turned to Neji.

"You want a tour?" he asked, his voice stoic once again. "These idiots may not know much, but they know their way around the school. It'd be a great first step towards showing you those ropes you seem so interested in." He winked and Neji allowed his mouth to turn upward in the smallest of smirks. He nodded.

"That would be nice, thank you," he said, instinctively offering a small bow once more. Deidara laughed.

"Aw, you are just too cute, un!" he said loudly. "It's going to be fun having you in our study group!"

* * *

"Everyone eats breakfast, lunch and dinner in this hall at the same time," Itachi explained. Neji arched a brow.

"Sounds hectic," he remarked. Itachi shook his head.

"This is prep school," he replied simply. "Nothing is hectic here. For that, I'm thankful. I don't like loud, chaotic things." Neji turned to him and nodded.

"I agree with you," he sighed. "But unfortunately, living in the same house as an important businessman and his sex-mongering wife is not exactly a very quiet environment." Itachi scoffed in agreement and shook his head, deciding to change the subject.

"How about I show you the campus?" he suggested. "That's actually a very quiet place; admittedly quieter than it is here." Neji gave a small smile and nodded.

"Ariga—I mean, thank you, Itachi," the Hyuuga said. "I would like that." Itachi raised his brow at the Japanese utterance that had escaped Neji's mouth, remembering his uncle's threat. He almost opened his mouth to tell Neji that he could feel free to speak in Japanese but refrained. He didn't want to be the one to get the brunette Hyuuga in trouble with his family. Instead, he settled for a small nod.

"Alright then, Neji, follow me," the Uchiha said, turning towards the exit of the fancy dining hall.

The campus was beautiful. Of course, Neji had spent a little time familiarizing himself with it before the start of the ceremony. He had found himself entranced with the green forests and the wide stretching fields. It was exciting to him to be able to walk their lengths now and experience their soft natural freshness as opposed to watching it from afar. The young Hyuuga followed the experienced Uchiha away from the building and all of its Gothic architecture down to a small courtyard. There were numerous benches that outlined a fine walkway that twisted and turned beautifully throughout the small garden. Growing along the sides of these paths and benches were beautiful bunches of blue Forget Me Nots and white Hawthorns and many more flowers that Neji couldn't name. All set against a neatly cut bed of green grass. Occasionally Neji saw a tall ash tree standing quite proudly to the side of the pathway. The serenity of this courtyard's countenance calmed Neji and he sighed contentedly.

"Would you like to stop here?" Itachi asked, turning to regard the Hyuuga with thoughtful eyes. "Or would you like to continue?" Neji looked at him.

"What else is there to show me?" he asked slightly curiously. Itachi turned and pointed to the forest.

"There's a pathway that leads into the forest," he said. "Students aren't always allowed in but that's never stopped anyone I know. The path leads to a clearing that provides a spectacular view of the lake down below, as well as the school. It's actually a very romantic spot, depending on who you're with." Neji felt the pale skin on his face fall subject to the light pink of a blush and he turned away to hide it. Why was he reacting this way? Never before had a mere comment reduced him to such a...an unwelcome action before, even if he was gay.

Itachi fought back a grin. He had hardly missed the hint of color that had crept its way onto the Hyuuga's face and found it intriguing that he took such amusement in drawing such reactions from the brunette boy. The Uchiha waited silently for the Hyuuga to get his 'raging hormones' under control and raised his eyebrows slightly when Neji turned back to face him.

"I think I would like to see this spot that you deem worthy of such attention," he said, smirking slightly. Itachi returned the playful grin.

"I had no idea that my opinion was of such value to one so eloquent and of such stature as yourself," he bantered. Neji arched his brow and stood with a mocking, elegant poise; equilibrium.

"Of course it is, Mr. Uchiha," he said, his voice imitating that of his stiff uncle. "The thoughts and opinions of one such as yourself in such an excellent situation are never overlooked." Itachi bowed mockingly.

"Well, then let me show you that which you seem so eager to see," he said, standing to the side of the paved path and gracefully gesturing for Neji to move onward. The Hyuuga bit back a smirk and complied, still acting like the impossibly formal aristocrats people like his uncle always played the part of. Itachi followed, wondering when the hell he had become so comfortable around Neji.

* * *

"My goodness!" Neji exclaimed. "Is there never an end to the surprises of this place?" Itachi smiled to himself at Neji's reaction. They had reached the end of the forest and were now standing, consequentially, at the end of a cliff. Well, more of a steep hill, actually. The trees had backed off a few meters back, as though afraid of falling off the edge of the dangerous and abrupt end to firm ground. Neji, however, wasn't at all afraid to get close to the danger that the trees seemed to shrink in the face of. The young Hyuuga stood right at the edge of the drop and looked eagerly out at the tranquil sight that Itachi had been right to deem beautiful. The school was before them, standing tall and proud on the long grassy field and surrounded by decorative paths and gardens and absolutely spectacular in the light of the setting sun. It looked very small from where Itachi and Neji stood. Beyond it and down a gradual sloping hill was the lake that attracted so many spectators and even some students, though now, completely devoid of any life forms besides the small creatures that resided in or around it. The sight was breathtaking.

"You sound excited," Itachi remarked, coming to stand beside a very enthusiastic Hyuuga. Neji turned to the Uchiha with arched brows.

"Well, those are most definitely the kind of observations that get you into prep school," he said sarcastically, a laughing tone apparent in his voice. Itachi looked at him and fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Oh, absolutely," he agreed, just as sarcastically. "People underestimate the power of simple observation. Sometimes, one can jump to the wrong conclusion, and making a speculation that might seem obvious is the best way to avoid doing so, especially since making a wrong conclusion can ward very lethal results. Do you not agree?" Neji turned away and shook his head, sighing.

"There is absolutely no way that I can argue with you and come out as the victor," he said. "Not even in simple banter." Itachi chuckled.

"You'll get there someday," he said, a patronizing tone edging his voice. Neji turned to Itachi and just looked at him, unreadable expression on his face. Itachi held his gaze for a moment and then Neji turned away and let out a breathy sigh of something akin to contentment.

"What do you do out here?" the Hyuuga asked, his voice now serious but quiet. Itachi raised his brow and thought for a moment.

"I write," he replied. Neji didn't look at him as he responded.

"What do you write?" he asked.

"Poetry."

"Poetry?"

"Yes." Neji looked at Itachi and his brow furrowed slightly.

"I didn't associate you with poetry when I first saw you," he admitted slightly guiltily. Itachi turned to the Hyuuga, hints of a soft reassuring smile on his face.

"Well, that's understandable," he said, his voice in no way mocking or irritated. "No one really would make that sort of connection. I am, after all the eldest son of Uchiha Fugaku, head of the Uchiha Corporation. Poetry does not become me." The raven turned back to the view of the slowly setting sun and sighed inaudibly. Neji's gaze still rested on the soft features of Itachi as he thought. Very unfortunately for him, the young Hyuuga was becoming more and more attracted to the Uchiha with every passing moment. The soft looks he was given, the soft words that were spoken; it all resulted in a mounting attraction. Neji was internally panicking. Before he met Itachi, he'd never had to worry about his homosexuality all that much. Beyond a passing glance, he had never shown any more interest in men than was necessary for a possible business relation. But now, things were rapidly becoming difficult to handle, and he didn't know how he would explain this to Hiashi if the man ever found out.

Suppressing a small sigh, Neji pushed the thoughts aside and allowed his gaze to return to the peaceful view before him, as though his eyes never left it.

"...Compose something about this."

"What?" Itachi turned to face the youth standing beside him. Neji's eyes never left the sight of the slowly setting sun and the glittering colors playing on the smooth glassy surface of the lake.

"Write a poem about what you see now," Neji reiterated. "Even if you don't have the proper writing utensils you can still come up with one in your head, right? I want to hear what poems you can compose spontaneously. If you don't mind, that is." His soft eyes of opal now rested on Itachi's surprised orbs of onyx and his face was serious. There was no laughing tone to his voice. No smile on his face, only expectancy. Itachi was caught off guard but quickly recovered, nodding. Neji, sensing that the Uchiha didn't perform well under pressure, turned back to the picturesque view before him. Itachi's eyes fixed themselves on the sight, never blinking as he silently composed a poem in his head.

After a moment his brow creased. What next? He was stuck. Of course that was normal for one writing a spontaneous poem or any sort of piece, actually. But he did not like leaving his poem without an end and he most certainly did not like the ending it would be left with had he chosen to recite it to the Hyuuga just then. The Uchiha turned to Neji and blinked, a slow smile coming to his face. He was silent for another moment, watching Neji stand; quiet and still, his hair fighting to stay against his back in the face of the assaulting wind, but losing spectacularly as it was lifted and forced to flow gracefully in the air around him; his eyes, wide and innocent, like a child's, darted quickly from one sight to another, drinking them all in; skin once the palest ivory, now tainted with gold as the sun's fading red light danced upon it. Itachi could clearly imagine wings sprouting from Neji that would carry him off into the sky, into the lasting sunset as he left for whatever haven his wings intended for him.

Turning back to the sunset, Itachi shook his head and sighed. Neji turned to him.

"Finished?" he asked a little cautiously. He didn't want to disturb Itachi's thought process. The Uchiha turned to face him and nodded.

"Yes," he replied. "I am." Neji looked at him, a sort of eagerness present on his face, his eyes slightly wider than normal and his brows arched only a scant bit; the look of a young child awaiting a bedtime story.

"Will you share it with me?" the Hyuuga asked. Itachi looked seriously at him.

"I forgot it," he said simply. Neji blinked, taken aback.

"What?" he asked, his voice everything that was confusion. Itachi shrugged.

"I forgot it," he repeated. He turned and started to walk away but Neji reached out a hand and grasped his wrist. Itachi stopped and turned back to the Hyuua.

"We really should be heading back," he said. "There is a very strict curfew, and it would simply be disastrous if you should show up late to anything on your first day." Neji looked at him with slight shock adorning his features before he slowly let fall the hand that clung to Itachi's and nodded once.

"Very well," he said, his icy exterior once again in place. Itachi had played him for a fool! He probably didn't even know how to write poetry. He was probably just trying to get close to Hiashi by getting close to Neji. And the Hyuuga had fallen for it! After everything he said. Itachi most likely thought him a freak now. God, he had been so stupid! Why couldn't he have just gone on his way and ignored Itachi's little mind games? Stupid, stupid, st-

"Neji," Itachi spoke softly, halting Neji's mental rant.

"What," Neji snapped, turning to face the Uchiha. Itachi looked at him, amusement showing in his smile.

"I meant everything I said," he said matter-of-factly and sincerely. "I really do write poetry, I really don't like my family and I really am gay. However, I can't share with you a poem I don't remember." Neji looked at him cautiously, arching an eyebrow and not letting himself relax in the slightest.

"And how can you not remember your poem?" he asked a little pointedly. Itachi grinned and took a step closer to the pouting Hyuuga(pouting being Itachi's term for it, as Neji would have vehemently denied that he was doing anything of the sort).

"That's what the writing utensils are for," he pointed out patiently. "Everyone has the feelings and emotion necessary to become a poet, but only a select few have the ability to accurately translate those feelings into words, and those people are given the title 'poet'. But even those people sometimes forget the words they used to describe the endless chaos of their emotions. The pencil and paper provide an outlet for those emotions, and since I have none, my words were quickly lost deep in my mind. But why would I need to share a forgotten poem with you that you probably already know?"

Neji was silent, contemplating Itachi's words, while the Uchiha simply stood there, watching the young Hyuuga with a steady eye.

"And, just what do you mean by that?" the prodigious Hyuuga finally asked, his voice slightly shaky. Itachi arched a dark brow.

"I mean only to say that your mind works in the same way mine does," he replied. "You could have a million poems spinning round in your head and hardly realize it. Many people don't. But then again, what other people do and don't realize is hardly of any concern to you, is it?" Neji blinked, feeling slightly surprised and quite guilty.

"I—That's very...deep—I..." he stuttered. Itachi chuckled and took yet another step towards the now flustered Hyuuga.

"I've left you speechless, haven't I?" he said smoothly. Neji was silent, averting his gaze from the all-knowing Uchiha as he fought back a blush. Itachi chuckled, reaching out and placing a hand on Neji's shoulder.

"Come on," he said. "Let's head back. You don't want to get in trouble on your first day, do you?" Neji looked at Itachi and shook his head, regaining his composure.

"No," he said, still a little rattled. "But, thank you for showing me this, Uchiha Itachi. And I...I'm sorry I...jumped to conclusions." The smile he sent Itachi felt different on his face than the others. It didn't feel forced as they usually did. No, this felt...well, it made him feel slightly vulnerable, as though showing his true feelings in any way would allow someone to hurt him.

But, looking into Itachi's endless soulful eyes, the Hyuuga knew that the Uchiha would never hurt him.

"It was my pleasure," Itachi replied, dipping gracefully into a mockingly swishy bow that Deidara was all too good at. "And don't worry. We all have our moments of weakness." He looked meaningfully at Neji before adding, "And anytime you wish to visit again, you have only to ask." Neji laughed and returned the bow with one of his own, also very exaggerated.

"How very kind of you, I shall have to take you up on that offer very soon," he said, grinning. Itachi smirked and nodded once before the both of them turned and left the beautiful vision behind, heading back to the wonderful preparatory school that they both loved _sooo _much.

* * *

**Ok!! Major fluff chptr!! Srry if anyone thinks that I'm moving too fast with the romance, but this story's main problem is Itachi and Neji trying to deal with the problems that arise because of their love, not the actual confessing of their love to the other. **

**How'm I doin?? Good? Bad? Horrible? Excellent? Cookie? No cookie? I need reviews people!! I personally, thought the interactions were pretty good, but tell me what u think, please!! **

**Review!**

**Deidara and Kisame might be given the roll of matchmakers!! OOooooh, that would be fun to write!! **


End file.
